X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904)
X-Men: Chronicles is an animated Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Marvel Comics. This series is a standalone series. It follows the X-Men who protect the world, dealing with mutant-related issues and conflicts around the world. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. There are currently five seasons. Characters (Cast is as of 2015) Main Cast *'Jensen Ackles' as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot energy blasts from his eyes, also the leader of the X-Men *'David Hayter' as Wolverine / Logan / James Howlet: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and bone (later adamantium) claws *'Summer Glau' as Firefly / Lisa Xavier '''(new original character):' a mutant who can control light energy, also Charles' daughter *'Katee Sackoff''' as Jean Grey: a mutant with telepathy and telekinesis. She later becomes the evil "Dark Phoenix" *'Roger Craig Smith' as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant whose body is in a beastly form *'Viola Davis' as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control weather *'Steven Blum' as Professor X / Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant idealist, also founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Recurring / Supporting Cast X-Men *'Rogue / Anna Marie:' a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin, and later has flight and super-strength *'Collossus / Piotr Rasputin:' a mutant who can turn his muscular body into a metal form *'Iceman / Bobby Drake:' a mutant with ice powers *'Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde:' a mutant who can phase through any object, and later time-travel abilities *'Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III:' a mutant with giant bird wings (that later become mechanical) *'Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner:' a mutant who can teleport *'Gambit / Remy LeBeau: '''a mutant who can control kinetic energy *'Emma Frost: a telepathic mutant who can turn her body into diamond form *'''Psylocke / Betsy Braddock: a mutant who can create psychic weapons and can tell the future *'Jubilee / Jubilation Lee: '''a mutant who can create colorful energy blasts Brotherhood of Mutants *'Magneto / Erik Lensherr:' an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants *'Mystique / Raven Darkholme: a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other people or mutants *'Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff: '''a mutant with mysterious "hex powers", one of Erik's three children and the first of the two Maximoff twins *'Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff: 'a mutant with super-speed, one of Erik's three children and the second of the two Maximoff twins *'Sabretooth / Victor Creed / Victor Howlet: 'a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother *'Polaris / Lorna Dane: 'a mutant who, as the third of Erik's three children (not related to the Maximoff twins), is able to control metal just like her father *'Juggernaut / Cain Marko: 'a mutant with super-strength *'Pyro / John Allerdyce: 'a mutant who can manipulate fire *'Toad: a toad-like mutant Other Characters *'Deadpool / Wade Wilson' *'Black Panther / T'Challa' *'Dr. / Agent' Moira MacTaggert *'Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur' *'Dr. Sinister' *'Caliban' *'William Stryker' *'Dr.' Bolivar Trask *'President Worthington II' *'Senator Kelly' Season Summary Plot of the Pilot Anna Marie, a teenage mutant with the ability to inflict pain on any human she touches, is on the run from becoming captured by the human police. She is eventually saved by Firefly, a mutant vigilante who helps young mutants. Marie and Firefly flee to safety and find Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a safe haven for mutants. Firefly remembers the place long before, as she and Marie enter the place. There, Firefly finds her father Professor X / Charles Xavier, the founder of the school and the X-Men - a group of mutants who do their best resolve attacks involving mutants - as she reveals her name is Lisa Xavier. Marie is explained that she can also absorb the powers of other humans by touching them, however, it will take some time to control these powers, just like any other mutant at the school has to learn to control their powers. Marie, accepted as a new student, is introduced by mutants Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Piotr Rasputin, all of which she easily gets along with and become friends. The X-Men, the professor's best veteran mutant fighters, consist of Scott Summers / Cyclops (the leader), Logan / Wolverine, Jean Grey, Dr. Henry McCoy / Beast (who also, alongside the professor and Jean, deals with the political issues involving mutants), and Ororo Munroe / Storm. Firefly was an early founding member of the team before she sacrificed herself to save the professor, and eventually got separated from them, as the X-Men presumed she was dead. Firefly was also Cyclops' girlfriend before she disappeared and he moved on to marry Jean.The professor believes that mutants should make peace with humans, as conflict will only make things worse. Their latest mission is to stop the evil Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Erik Lensherr / Magneto (the professor's friend turned enemy), from assassinating Senator Kelly, in an attempt to threaten humans that if they try to revolt against the Brotherhood, their race shall be die out. Erik believes that humans aren't able to keep peace when they can't even keep peace between thmselves. The mission initially goes wrong when the humans take their presence the wrong way, thinking they are going to attack, but the X-Men eventually defeat the Brotherhood, who flees. However, the battle has given the X-Men the wrong image by the media. The X-Men figure that they should train some new recruits if there are any threats that require a much bigger team. Unbeknownst to them, Erik's supposed defeat was part of a much bigger plan. Season 1 * This first season focuses on the X-Men's battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants * Stryker serves as the secondary villain of this season * Nightcrawler, Angel and Jubilee are introduced as new recruits of the X-Men * Rogue and Angel have a romance * Cyclops and Jean Grey are already married * Collossus reveals himself to be gay * Some episodes will be flashback episodes for Wolverine, the formation of the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique, etc. * All of the Brotherhood members, including Magneto, are arrested by the government, except Mystique is taken in by the X-Men as she has ties to Rogue and Nightcrawler's past * From the end of Season 1 to the beginning of Season 3, Magneto becomes a Hannibal Lecter-type character Season 2 * The whole season is a loose adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga * Gambit and Psylocke are introduced as anti-heroes, and eventually and reluctantly join the X-Men * Emma Frost is introduced as a member of the Hellfire Club, and eventually turns to the X-Men * Black Panther appears in a plot separate from the Dark Phoenix Saga * Black Panther eventually becomes the love interest of Storm * Rogue defeats Dark Phoenix by using Wolverine's healing powers and Shadowcat's phasing abilities, to absorb Dark Phoenix's powers, killing her * As a result of the Dark Phoenix battle: ** Rogue has a secondary mutation where her power absorption powers can be controlled and gains flight and super-strength ** Cyclops is able to control his energy blasts (without the mask) ** Angel and Wolverine have disappeared Season 3 * The whole season focuses on the gathering of Apocalypse, Dr. Sinister and his Four Horsemen (Angel, Wolverine, Gambit and Caliban) * Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Polaris are introduced * Wolverine gets his adamantium claws * Cyclops and Firefly have a romance * Wolverine and Mystique have a Batman/Catwoman-like relationship * Mystique reveals that she is Rogue and Nightcrawler's biological mother (their fathers being Sabretooth and Azazel, respectively) * A "cure" for mutations has been developed by Stryker * There is a divided response to the presence of a cure for mutants * Dr. Sinister betrays Apocalypse and uses his technology to take over the world himself * Apocalypse and Dr. Sinister are killed, using the cure and their technology against them Season 4 * The whole season is based on any storyline involving Scarlet Witch, probably House of M * Deadpool appears in a plot separate from the main House of M plot * Quicksilver leads the escaped Brotherhood alongside Magneto * Scarlet Witch creates Genosha, a safe haven for mutants to isolate themselves from the war between the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the humans * Stryker plans to fire a bomb at Genosha that will kill all of its inhabitants * Scarlet Witch goes crazy after the bombing * Emma Frost is killed trying to help Scarlet Witch * Fearing that she is way too dangerous, Scarlet Witch uses the cure take away her own powers and becomes a normal human, while the Brotherhood is arrested (again) Season 5 (The final season) * The whole season focuses on the Sentinels and is loosely based on the Days of Future Past storyline * In the future, the X-Men and Brotherhood team up to take down all of the Sentinels Spin-offs Two spin-off series for Deadpool and Black Panther are in the works. Category:Television Category:X-Men Category:Series Category:Animated Category:Animation Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Art Page Needed